


Secrets On Ithaquack

by ShaynaShepard1



Category: Ducktales 2017
Genre: Della Donald. Incest., F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaynaShepard1/pseuds/ShaynaShepard1
Summary: There was a reason Donald and Della loved to go to Greece. Ithaquack is the only place they could be hidden. The only place their forbidden love could florish.
Relationships: Della/ Donald
Kudos: 21
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	1. Kiss Me.

After Scrooge had won the games he and Della and Donald were exhausted. They were tired and sore. Della wanted to take a hot bath. Selene went to run Della a bubble bath. Storkules carted Donald upstairs and Zeus and Scrooge finished their drinking contest. Donald lied on the bed and felt Storkules start kissing his neck. He moaned and whispered" Mmmm! Della! Yeah!" Storkules stopped and said" Um. Okay! Hold on." He ran to get Della. Della was soaking in some hot fragrant water as she had her back scrubbed. Selene massaged her shoulders and got ready to slip her fingers inside her. But she heard a knock on their door. She got up and put on a red robe then answered it. Storkules glanced at her and said" Let Donald get in with her. He wants her. Not me. Not now anyway. " Selene looked surprised until she heard Della moan behind her and she said" God! Donnie please baby! I'm almost there!" Selene slowly smiled. Storkules shook because he knew that look. She was planning something. She walked out and grabbed Donald. She kissed him softly and slid his toga open and off. Then she put him inside the warm vanilla scented water with his twin. She then walked out with Storkules. Donald looked at Della. She blushed red and said" Hi Donnie boy." He kissed her neck and whispered" Hola mi bella Della." She felt him slip his fingers inside. She moaned and began to hump his hand.  
He moved his hand harder and faster inside her warmth. He kept going until he hit her hymen. Then he looked at her. She leaned over and kissed him. She grabbed his dick and guided it to her. She looked at her twin. She was so aroused. He smiled slowly at her. Donald slid himself inside her body. She could feel her body give way as he lost his virginity to her and she lost hers to him. The thought that her perfect little brother was the one to do this to her brought tears to her eyes. He kissed her nipples and sucked until she came again and again. Donald was savage and he wouldn't let up on her. Della wiggled as she felt him shower her in warm juices. She screamed" Ahhhhhh! Yes! Yes! Donald baby please! Oh my baby brother. I love you. I fucking love you!" Donald wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheeks. Then he said" Baby. I love you too. Sneak inside my room after we get home alright. We can tell uncle Scrooge that we want to sleep together again like we used to. Remember?" She nodded and said" Honey I love you and yes I'll do it. I will I promise." They held each other after the bath. Della brushed Donald's hair and Donald braided Della's hair. It was soft and smooth. It smelled like vanilla and Donald fell more in love with her. They let themselves be soothed to sleep by Selene and Storkules. Della watched as Donald made Storkules cum. Then Donald watched as Della licked Selene out until she was almost suffocating her between her legs. Donald said" Selene let her breathe please danm!" Selene blushed and said" Oops sorry Della!" She let go and two seconds later had a orgasm that made her toes curl. After that all four of them cuddled up and with Donald and Della between them finally fell asleep.


	2. Gulit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Donald feels guilty about what happened.

The bright red sun slid in through the window blinding Donald and waking him up at the same time. He yawned and stretching his arms looked down and saw his sister. Della was curled up in a ball in his arms with her thumb in her mouth. He hadn't seen her do that for years. He shook her gently and said"Della? Wake up Del. We really screwed the pooch last night. Wake up!" She yawned until her jaw popped and said" Donnie what is it?" He said" Della we fucked last night! What the hell is going on!? We drank this ambrosia stuff last night and it was a love potion or something like that but I am sure we drank it. We are screwed. Let me repeat we are screwed! Ahhhhh! What the hell is wrong with us?! " He began to cry. Once Della heard that she woke up fully and held him. She got up showered got dressed and made Donald do the same. Once he was done his eyes were red and swollen. She kissed him and said" Donnie boo I love you so much and no one will ever separate us. It's okay my Bonnie Donnie. Uncle Scrooge will understand if we tell him. If you want to not do this again. Then I understand. We can pretend it never happened. " He looked at her sideways and stood up. He grabbed her and shoved her hard against the wall and pushed his tongue down her throat. She moaned and rubbed him until he came all over her hand. She licked it off and french kissed him so he could still taste himself in her mouth. He said" Della we gotta keep this a secret from the world. No one can know. I can't stop thinking about you and last night. It's like an addiction. I need you. So much." She nodded and said" Donald let's get married some day. But for now. Let's go home to Duckburg and lie down together. Then they heard Uncle Scrooge call them. And they left back home. They flew Pegasus back to town. Donald stared at Della on the ride back and she slid her hand into his pants. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. Scrooge said" I can't believe Zeus. With all his bed hopping. Who knows who Storkules real mother is?! It damn sure isn't Hera. I'll tell you that! Got the nerve to say he won the drinking contest! Nobody can beat a Scottsman at the game of drinking! laddie and lassie take notes! Nobody can best Scrooge Mcduck!" Donald tried to focus on the conversation with his uncle. He said" You are right Unc. You won fair and square. After all you are smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies. Right Del?" She turned red and said shakily"Of course uncle Scrooge. Nobody can beat you." Scrooge frowned up and said" Della? Dearest you okay?" She nodded and said" Yes. I'm fine. Finish telling us how you won. We fell asleep so we missed it." Donald said"Della! I'm cold! Give me your coat!" He pulled her jacket off and drapped it in his lap. Then said"Brrrrrrrr!" Cold so cold." Della frowned up and said"Donald! Why did you..." He cut her off with a hard look. Then glanced at their uncle and back at Della as he narrowed his eyes." She raised her eyebrows and said "Aww! Baby brother of course you can wear my coat. Here let's cuddle." She scooted so close to him she was almost in his lap. Scrooge smiled and said"That's my girl. Be nice to him Della. Donald and Devon are all you got. Maybe we can swing by the house and pick Devon up huh?" They both said"Yeah! Let's get him." Scrooge petted Donald and Della like some puppies and said" If only Goldie would have a baby with me. It'd be just like you two. " He turned away from them and closed his eyes as he fell asleep he said"Della watch your brother. I'll tell you some more about the contest later on okay honey bun?" She said"Alright unc. Sleep well. Love you." She heard Donald say" Love you unc." In a mocking tone. So Della smirked and squeezed him. Then whispered"Me and Devon are all you got. Donald Fauntleroy Duck! Better treat me right." He said" Okay Della Lolly Duck! I'll treat you right. If you watch me like unc says" He kissed her softly and played in her hair. Until they got back to town Scrooge slept and the twins made out.


	3. Kiss Me Slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della and Donald have been dreaming of each other.

As Pegasus landed Donald hooked the carriage up to the garage and put Pegasus in the stable next to Uncle Scrooge's horse Hortense. Named for their mother. Donald walked up to Hortense and said" Now you be nice or else Tessie. If I come back and you aren't being good I'll pepper your onion. You hear me Mama! You be friendly babe. " Della walked up behind him and said" Mama will behave Donnie. Come back to me. I want you!" Donald squealed and said" Eeeep! Della not in front of mom. She'll tell Uncle Scrooge." Della handed out a sugar cube. And said" Mama will be nice. Won't you mommy?" In response Hortense ate the sugar cube and whinnied for more. Donald laughed at that and said" See Della she wants more. Just like our mom. Never satisfied with anything." Della licked Donald's neck and said" Well we are both looking for something sweet right Tessie?" Donald blushed and grabbed a sugar cube. Then popped it in his mouth. He said" Mmmm! I know something I had recently that's sweeter than this Hortense. But I don't know if I should say it?" Della popped him upside his head. She said" Donald Duck! Stop that!" Scrooge walked in the garage and said" Kids! There you are. How are things?" Della jumped so far away from her brother she almost fell over. Scrooge caught her before she hit the floor. He said" Whoa there dearest be careful love." She blushed and said" Okay Unc. " Della looked at Donald and saw he was frowned up and his face was turning red.  
Della wondered what could cause her twin to look that way. Donald glared at his uncle so hard it's a wonder his coat didn't catch on fire with how hard Donald was staring. Della turned to watch Scrooge's blue coat to see if it'd catch on fire. When it didn't she looked back at Donald. He stared at her and his look softened. He turned red for another reason. Della knew her brother like the back of her hand. So she could tell what he was thinking. He was remembering last night when they lost their innocence to each other. Donald sent her into a whirlwind of endless pleasure and orgasms. Della wanted to return to their Wonderland of forbidden desire. Della grabbed his hand yawning and said" I'm sleepy Donnie boy. Wanna take a nap?" Donald said" Della we are too old for naps. What are we babies?" Della said" Donald do you want to take a nap! With me?!" Donald's eyes got wide and he stutters" Of Of Course Della! Sure l l l... let's go lie down for a bit." Scrooge said" No you kids slept all day today. You too are going to come watch a movie with me instead. We can order Chinese food and get some cake. Okay? Come along you two. No sleeping. " Della glanced at Donald and he said" Yes sir uncle Scrooge." Della frowned up and said" Okay Unc that's good. Can we get egg rolls?!" Donald said" Yuck! Egg rolls are gross. I want crab raggon." Scrooge nodded and said" Sure Donald but you and Della and I are gonna watch a nature documentary about dolphins with Duckworth. You two need to learn something new. Your mom said so. Like Donald defeating the motherfucking Minotaur! That's not good enough for her. Della swimming with Sirens?! Oh no ! She also wants both of you to know that Dolphins rape each other violently. Did you know that huh? Donald and Della huh?! Did you?!" Donald said" Um Wow! Dolphins get down like that? I didn't know that. Hmmm." Della laughed. Then said" Could we eat something before the film unc?" Scrooge shook his head and said" Well gee now I don't know. Let me call and ask!" He walked away from them grumbling about their mom. Donald pulled Della against him and rubbed her breast. Then whispered softly" You belong to me tonight. Princesa no one else. Alright?" She nods and moaned as he rubbed her nipple. He pinched her and smacked her on her butt then ran to catch up with their uncle Scrooge.


End file.
